It would be desirable to provide a more efficient and optimal selection of (e.g. mobile) network resources for UE sessions in a multi-access edge computing (MEC) environment, especially suitable for use in a 5G mobile network.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.